little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger
|Voice Eng = }} , also known as Conse, is a character intoduced in Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade. She is a known misfit because of her being guilty of breaking campus regulations of owning, manufacturing, and selling high-tech electronic devices on school premises. She is a young witch from Germany. Appearance Constanze has a short stature. She is a little taller than 5'0" (as seen in the picture below). She has long dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is tied into a low ponytail with a big red ribbon. She has teal eyes and has a light tan. She usually has a grumpy or serious expression. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform, but the color of the sash around her waist is green. She's not usually seen with the hooded dress, instead using a vest and a skirt of the same color. Personality Though usually seen with a grumpy or serious expression and doesn't really talk, Constanze appears to be friendly and communicates through her own actions. She controls her robot with magic and uses it to express herself. Plot This article is a stub. You can help Little Witch Academia wiki by expanding it. Background Little Witch Academia The Enchanted Parade TV Series Relationships This article is a stub. You can help Little Witch Academia wiki by expanding it. Amanda O'Neill She is one of Constanze's roommates. They seem to have a close relationship in The Enchanted Parade. Jasminka Antonenko She is one of Constanze's roommates. They seem to have a close relationship in The Enchanted Parade. Atsuko Kagari Lotte Yanson Sucy Mambavaran Abilities and Equipment Like any other witch, she has her own wand that she brings wherever she goes and is stored in the sash around her waist. She casts spells with it, but most frequently uses it as different kinds of mechanical tools. She is also able to control her broom as she is seen to use it without any effort. Aside from being able to cast spells efficiently and easily control her broom, Constanze has amazing mechanical abilities- being able to manifacture high-tech electronic devices by herself. She has made a robot that she controls with magic to express herself. When not in use, its feet are tucked beneath it, making a semi-flat box that she carries wherever she goes. It can also be used as a magic gun, using the magic stored in her wand as ammo, though it has "unlimited ammo" when a magic source is around. It appears to only sting the person who is hit and doesn't deal any grave damage. Voice actors |en= |es_la=Natalia Ríos}} Trivia *Her bed is the top part of the bunk bed that she shares with Amanda. *The name "Costanze" may come from Costanze Mozart, the wife of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It may also be a variation of the name Constance that derives from Latin and means "constant". Gallery Official art Constanze sheet.png|Constanze's character design from the official website. Screen captures Constanze.jpg Animated gifs Constanze profile.gif|Photographing her mugshot. Sucy Constanze.gif|With Sucy. Constanze's robot.gif|Showing her robot to the others. es:Constanze Braunschbank Albrechtsberger Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Luna Nova Academy Student Category:Luna Nova Academy Category:Article stubs